Stepfahter
by JeanyQueen
Summary: A Person from Felicitys past is coming after her, she's afraid but she won't tell Oliver or Diggle what's wrong with her.


**Hello this is my first Fanfiction in english.**

**Sorry for my bad english and no beat reading, maybe somebody like my Story and would like to read my Story beat ;) **

**I set the Ratings pretty high, for later chapters **

Something was wrong with Felicity, Oliver noticed that.

Since one week she acts really strange, she jumped up when her cell phone rings, she forgot meetings, she didn´t eat and act clumsier than normally.

"Felicity, what´s wrong with you?"

Felicity looked up and gaves him a smile, he knows that this was not a real Felicity smile it was fake.

"Oliver since one week you ask me the same question very day and I gave you the same answer every day. Nothing is wrong with me."

Oliver felt the anger in his chest, Felicity thinks she could see right through his heart, but he also could read her like an open book. He knows she loves him, he knows every time he touched her, she starts to shiver and he also knows that she hidden something from him.

He closed his eyes and takes a deep breath and then he looked at her again

"Since one week you looked tired, you forgot some meetings, you jumped every time your cell phone rings and you didn´t eat"

Felicity was shocked, she never knows that Oliver noticed every step she takes. She looked down and starts to work on her computer.

"I slept pretty badly the whole week, I got new neighbors and they are really loud, pretty loud music every night."

"Ok if that's all and I´m happy."

"Yeah that's all, really ok, so I have work to do for your meeting, that I´m not forget and If I finished my work I swear I eat my lunch."

You so badly in faking Felicity Smoak, Oliver thinks but he don´t start another try to push her

"So than your Boss is happy, but I hope you know I´m also your friend and you can trust me. Felicity look at me."

She looks at him and she felt so guilty, that she couldn´t tell him the truth

"I trust you Oliver more than other people. You and Diggle are the only person that I trust."

"Good"

Oliver walked down to the Elevator, it was time for lunch with Diggle and maybe Felicity told him whats wrong with her.

"Oliver what´s wrong with you?"

"It´s Felicity, somethings wrong with her and she won´t tell me"

Diggle smiled, Oliver was so protective to her, he says all the time that he didn´t love her, but he was totally in love. He thinks he don´t deserve a woman like her. That was a mess, she was the only one who can handle him and brought him to smile.

"Did she say something to you?"

"No Oliver nothing, why do you think something's wrong with her?"

Oliver told him and now his best friend agrees with him, there was something wrong with the IT girl.

Felicity tries to eat something, but she couldn´t. She thinks back what´s happened last Saturday and throwed her sandwich in the garbage.

Maybe she should tell Oliver and Diggle whats happened but how would they react? She knows about Diggles past and a part from Olivers past, but thanks god they never ask about her childhood.

No she had to do this on her own.

It would be easier if she could tell her mom, but she died. She was alone on the whole wide world. A tear rolled over her face.

Piep piep

She got a message, the IT girl starts shaking as she put up her cell phone.

It was a message from him

_Lis what a nice working place, do you slept with your boss to get the job_

She put her phone on her desk and starts running to the bathroom and bumped into Oliver and Diggle.

"Felicity…" Oliver starts but she gave him no chance to finished, she runs to the bathroom.

Diggle looked to Oliver "Go after her"

He heard her to throw up.

"Felicity what the hell is wrong? And don´t say nothing"

She unlocked the door and looked down on the floor

"I think I´m getting ill"

Oliver looked at her, she´s getting really thin in the last week and she looked so tired.

" I know that you lying at me"

" I don´t lie to you ok," she yelled at him, " Some things in my life are not your problem, so stop asking me and do your hood thing."

With these words she leaving the bathroom and walked back to her desk.


End file.
